Computer systems have long implemented use of memory devices to store data. One reason for the widespread use of non-volatile memory such as solid-state devices in lieu of rotating disk drives is speed. For example, access to data in non-volatile solid-state memory (e.g., a stationary physical circuit device) is typically much quicker than access to data stored in a disk (e.g., a physically rotating storage medium). A downside of using a non-volatile memory system in lieu of a spinning disk drive storage is cost. That is, the cost per bit to store data in non-volatile memory can be considerably higher than the cost per bit to store data in a disk drive.
Certain types of flash memory devices have been used in so-called SSD (Solid State Drive) devices. In certain instances, solid-state drives are used in lieu of spinning hard drives for the reasons as mentioned above. For example, solid state-drives offer very high-speed access.
In accordance with conventional computer systems that use a solid state-drive to store data, a respective host computer keeps track of stored data using logical addresses. Use of logical addresses to keep track of information alleviates the host computer from having to keep track of the specific physical addresses of data where corresponding data is actually stored.
A solid state-drive typically may include an access manager to store logical-to-physical address mapping information to convert logical addresses into respective physical addresses. That is, when a host computer desires to access a storage location corresponding to the logical address, a mapper resource converts the logical address to a corresponding physical address of the solid state-drive. Via use of the corresponding physical address, the solid state-drive is able to access the data on behalf of the host computer.
Certain solid state-drives include one or more DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) devices to store the logical-to-physical address mapping information. For example, in accordance with conventional applications, the solid state-drive typically includes flash memory or other suitable non-volatile data storage resource to store the logical-to-physical address mapping information. Upon power up of a host computer, the access manager initiates a transfer of the logical-to-physical address mapping information stored in the flash memory to the one or more DRAM devices. Upon receiving an access request from the host computer, if possible, the access manager utilizes the logical-to-physical address mapping information stored in one or more DRAM devices to identify the appropriate physical address of the received request. If there is no entry in the one or more DRAM devices to map the logical address of the received access request to the appropriate physical address, in accordance with a so-called paging mode, the access manager initiates retrieval of the appropriate address mapping information from the non-volatile storage and stores it in the one or more DRAM devices. Thereafter, the appropriate entry in the one or more DRAM devices is used to map the logical address of the received request to a corresponding physical address.